


Man's Best Friend

by minghaon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gang, M/M, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghaon/pseuds/minghaon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changkyun has no idea how he ended up like this. Or maybe he does, but he doesn't want to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr and asianfanfics

Changkyun tells himself that he likes this. It's calming to sit in the bar and listen to the music. That's what he wants it to be, but the truth is the exact opposite. Right now he's too scared to be calm. 

Frankly speaking, he has no idea how he ended up like this. Or maybe he does, but he doesn't want to admit it. 

His life has always been shit. When he tried to change it for the better, nothing really happened. The only thing that changed was, that he had to work harder to be able to live. Had to find his own way of getting money, so he did. 

Nothing had gone really wrong for him before, but now it had. He has messed with the wrong people and he knows it. If he's lucky, he's still alive when the day ends. 

"You really fucked up, didn't you?" 

It's not really a question, so he doesn't answer. Telling himself that a glare to his friend is enough. 

Sehun chuckles at that - though there's nothing funny happening at all. 

They are not really friends, but the elder is the closest thing Changkyun has to a friend. They don't worry about each other, but they talk sometimes and that's enough in his opinion. 

Stiffening when he hears the door opens, Changkyun feels a new wave of fear rush over him. 

It's them. 

"Monsta X?!" Sehun exclaims, "You messed with Monsta X?!" 

Looking at him pitifully, the younger asks for help through his gaze. He needs a way to get away and it has to be fast. 

Sehun shakes his head - he can't help him. No matter what, he doesn't have a death wish and he doesn't want to mess with the wrong people. Though feeling sorry for the younger, he can't really do anything for him at all. 

Just as Changkyun is about to leave, there's a hand gripping his hair. Hard. 

Crying out because of the pain, hands moving to try and get the hand in his hair away. Glancing at the bartender - hoping for just a bit of help - the guy acts like he doesn't know or see him. It's not really a surprise. 

Hearing a snicker from behind him, a lump forms in the boys throat. He's scared. Doing his best, he keeps on trying to pry the man's hand away - to no help at all.

"Stop struggling," the man snaps, giving his hair another hard tug. 

Having to lean his head back, the only thing Changkyun can do is look at the ceiling. He stops moving, knowing it's no use anyways. There's no way he'll be able to escape the wrath of this gang, no matter how much he wishes he could. 

Changkyun feels his eyes start to water - he's not sure whether if it's from the lamps in the ceiling or from the pain in his scalp. It doesn't take much for the tears to stream down his cheeks, though he tries his best at holding them back. 

"Minhyuk get him out of here," a voice yells from the direction of the entrance. "Wonho is waiting for him." 

The man - Minhyuk - nods his head and starts to drag the younger boy out of the bar. He keeps on telling the helpless boy, not to struggle or he'll be in a worse situation than he is right now. 

As if that's possible, Changkyun thinks bitterly. He can't help but wonder who Wonho is and also what the other man meant by 'waiting for him'. Deciding it's better not to know, he just does his best at keeping up with Minhyuk as he's dragged outside. 

Having expected to be pushed into a car or to the ground and killed, it's surprising when he's just dragged down the street and into a big building. Once they reach a certain room - and Changkyun feels like he might be going bald - he's thrown down on the hard floor. Wincing at the pain, he does his best at getting up. As he's about to stand up, he's pushed down into a seating position. 

Only then does he get the chance to look around the room, to find out that there's more people than he expected. There's people sitting in chairs by the walls - some standing as well - as if they're waiting for some kind of show to begin. 

"You called the cops on us." 

It's a statement. Moving his gaze to the floor in front of him, Changkyun doesn't try to defend himself. Though he's curious about the man talking, he doesn't dare look at him. He's scared. 

The man walks closer to him, knees not far from the boy's face. The pants he's wearing are black and expensive. Nothing Changkyun would ever be able to afford living like this. 

"Look at me." 

He doesn't dare to lift his gaze from the floor, so he doesn't. 

When the man gets no reaction from him, it only makes him angrier. Squatting, to be about the same height - still taller - as the boy, the man's hand finds its way to the boy's chin. Not caring the slightest bit about the boy's comfort, he squeezes and makes their eyes meet. 

"When I say look at me, you look at me," the man instructs, voice cold. 

Changkyun grimaces at the pain, that has now found its way to his chin. The nails that belongs to the guy in front of him are digging into his flesh. It will leave marks - clear marks. 

"Understand?" the man asks. 

Changkyun looks at him. He's handsome. The black hair, sharp nose and perfectly lined eyes are what makes him come to that conclusion. Apparently, he's very dangerous as well. There's no doubt about that. 

Nodding as good as he can, the boy answers like that. 

This has to be Wonho. All gazes in the room turned towards them are filled with respect, making it guessable. This has to be their leader, Wonho. The one who was waiting for him. 

"How old are you?" 

"21." It's a lie. 

Changkyun watches Wonho's jaw becoming tense and he knows, that he noticed the lie as well. 

Tightening his grip on the boy's chin - ignoring the painful cries - he glares at him. Raising an eyebrow, he speaks again. 

"Don't lie to me." The grip keeps on tightening, making tears well up in the eyes and stream down his cheeks once again. They land on Wonho's hand, but the man doesn't comment on it at all. 

"How old are you?" It's another chance. 

"18."

The elder nods his head, turning his hands, making it possible for him to admire more of the younger's face. 

Feeling exposed, sitting in the middle of a room filled with people, Changkyun doesn't know what's going to happen to him. If he was going to get killed, he would probably be dead already. Wouldn't he? That's what he tells himself at least. 

"Cute," Wonho smirks. His thumb is following the line of the younger's under lip, then it's pushed inside, forcing the mouth open.   
The boy doesn't protest. Wonho smiles at that. 

"You endure it so well, Changkyunie," the man coos, petting his head as if he's a dog. 

Changkyun doesn't get to wonder how he knows his name, before another finger is pushed inside his mouth. Eyes closing, he tries to endure this. He has to endure this. It's humiliating, but he has to ignore it. 

When there's nails digging into the flesh of his mouth, his eyes are opened in alarm. Gaze meeting Wonho's he sees the challenge in the elder's eyes.   
And for the first time since Minhyuk dragged him into the room, he starts to struggle. 

To get out of the elder's reach, he leans back and raises his hands to pull the fingers out of his mouth. It's not as easy as he had expected it to be, only meeting resistance rather than corporation. 

Wonho removes his hand from the younger's mouth by himself, not bothering to dry it off before he slaps it across the boy's cheek, making him fall to the side. 

There's complete silence in the room.

It's not a comfortable silence and Changkyun just waits for the next thing to happen. 

"Your life is in my hands," Wonho whispers in the boy's - who hadn't noticed the older moving at all - ear. A shiver is sent down the boy's spine, the sound of his heartbeat clear in his ears as well. 

"If you get on my bad side you'll be gone before you know it. You're very close to my bad side." 

Changkyun's breathing is fast and he knows everyone in the room has noticed. 

"Hyungwon," Wonho calls, making a tall man by the wall stand straight. "Get Changkyunie moved to my room, would you?" 

\--

Sitting by the wall, hugging his legs tight, Changkyun wonders how long it's been. An hour? Maybe even two. He has no sense of the time and he's too scared to ask someone. 

Yawning to himself he feels the tiredness rush over him. It must be late. Having a hard time not falling asleep, he keeps on dosing off. 

Once the door is opened, the boy hears the voice he was waiting for. The one he was fearing more than anything right now. 

"Who asked you to sleep?" 

'Nobody' he wants to say, but he's too scared to actually say anything. What would happen if he said something wrong? 

Wonho closes the door behind him, when he enters the room fully. There's no comment on Changkyun not answering his question - the boy is thankful of that. 

Making his way to sit in the chair in the room, Wonho keeps his gaze locked on the young boy. There's something cute and intruding about him and it makes the man want to do something about it. Anything about it. 

"Changkyun." 

The way the name falls from his lips makes the boy tense up, but look at him nonetheless, afraid not to. It makes it possible for him to see the gesture the man does, wanting him to come closer. 

With his heart beating fast and hard in his chest, he hesitates, but does as he's told in the end. Moving closer only stopping when he's told to. He's now almost sitting between the Wonho's legs. If he bowed now, his head would hit the other's knees. 

Changkyun keeps his gaze on the floor all the time. 

"Did you think you would get away with it?" 

Not sure whether or not it's a question, the boy settles for shaking his head as an answer. 

Wonho scoffs from over him and taps the younger's chin, making him look up, meeting his eyes again. They're cold, not welcoming at all. 

"I lost two of my good men because of you." 

Changkyun tries to swallow the lump in his throat - tries not to seem as delicate as he actually is. Right now he really wants to avoid looking the man in the eyes, but he knows he's not allowed to. Only when he's told to look away can he look away. 

"What do you want to do about it?" 

Voice still cold, Wonho keeps his eyes on the younger boy. Noticing how pretty he looks like this - scared, on his knees in front of him - makes Wonho want him. He wants to keep him and that's exactly what he'll do. 

His brain is working on the highest, but Changkyun doesn't know what to answer. He doesn't know if he's supposed to answer. 

Leaning closer to the boy - Changkyun can feel the other's breath on his face - he smiles. It's not a real smile, but it's there and Changkyun feels like it would be better if it wasn't. It can't mean anything good. 

Wonho's touch is gentle, when he reaches out to pet the boy's head. The boy closes his eyes at the feeling, it feels weirdly good. The pleasurable feeling doesn't last long though. The hand in his hair stops and grips a handful of hair instead, tugging backwards - the boy isn't sure how many times someone has done that to him today, but it's a lot. 

"You've been a bad boy," Wonho whispers, ignoring the painful expression that's spreading on the boy's face. 

"Open your eyes."

Changkyun does. He's met by the hard look of the man's eyes, boring into his own. 

"I will make you regret calling the cops on us." 

Changkyun shivers at the coldness in the man's voice. He's angry and it's very easy to both see and hear. The boy feels like throwing up. The fear is too much for him to handle. 

Wonho smirks at the look on the boys face - all tiredness from earlier gone from his features. 

"Have you ever given a blowjob before, Changkyunie?" 

The way the younger's eyes widen in alarm is enough of an answer - he hasn't. It makes Wonho smile. This boy is clearly a virgin. It's clear that he hasn't tried anything and it makes Wonho wonder how he has survived on the streets all along. 

When the man starts undoing his pants, Changkyun really wants to flee the place. He wants to run away and curl into a ball to cry himself to sleep. But he can't. The tight grip in his hair stops him from doing it. 

With his heart beating fast in his ears, Changkyun feels the hand in his hair lead him to the man's cock. Refusing to open his mouth, he feels the cock hit his cheek instead. 

The younger's resistance is enough to make Wonho tighten the grip in a warning manner. It helps and the boy opens his mouth slightly. 

"I warn you, Changkyun," Wonho say from above him, sliding into the warm, welcoming cavern that is the other's mouth. 

Ignoring the sounds of discontent the younger makes, he slides fully in - until the boy's nose is in the pubes at the root of his member. It feels good. 

Changkyun doesn't know how to do this. He has never seen anyone doing this, but he once heard Sehun talk about it. How great it felt to be on the receiving end, but never the giving end. 

Having his mouth full of the other makes it hard to breathe. Trying to breathe through his nose is hard, since it's pressed against the man's skin. 

When the man starts to move, fucking into and out of his mouth, Changkyun feels tears on his cheeks again. It burns. His throat burns because of this and his jaw hurts, but he can see the pleasure filled face of the man. 

At least someone is enjoying this, Changkyun thinks to himself, closing his eyes to make it more endurable. 

"Open your eyes," Wonho says. 

Changkyun finds it weird how he can't hear the other moan. He's not gasping for air, he's not making any sounds at all. This must be a thing he's done a lot. Since he's apparently not that affected by it. 

Feeling the phase the man set fasten and the grip on his hair tighten, the boy waits for what he knows is about to come. All he knows about those kind of things are things that Sehun has told him. By what he said, this is a sign that it's about to end. 

It startles him when Wonho comes in his mouth - deep into his throat. It's not a pleasant feeling at all. The sticky substance fills his mouth, a bit of it spilling out the side of his mouth. It's disgusting and he wants to get it away.

Removing himself from the other's mouth, Wonho sees how the boy tries to spit his cum out. 

Shaking his head, he closes the boy's mouth with his hand, grip firm. 

"Swallow it," he commands in a harsh tone. 

The boy shakes his head - there's no way he'll do that. That's disgusting. 

Raising an eyebrow, Wonho removes his hand from the boy's hair to block his nose - making it impossible for him to breathe at all. 

Hands flying to pry the man's hands of off him, he feels the air disappear from his lungs, feeling light-headed. 

"Swallow it," Wonho commands him again. Though he's talking calmly, Changkyun feel as if he's yelling at him. 

He does swallow it. He has no choice not to. 

When the man is sure, that the boy has swallowed it all, he removes his hands letting the younger breathe again. 

Changkyun's throat burns, when he breathes. He's coughing a lot and he's sucking more air into his lungs, than there's place for making him cough even harder. 

"You're mine from now on Changkyunie," Wonho tells him. "I can do whatever I want to do with you." 

Moving himself from the chair, he makes his way to the door looking at Changkyun before he walks out. 

"Now be a good boy and go to sleep."

He does just that. Curling into a ball on the hard floor, he feels more tears spill out of his eyes and the tiredness soon engulfs him in a dreamless sleep. 

\--

To say that he had expected a pat on the head and a soft whispered 'wake up' would be a lie, so Changkyun is not exactly surprised, when he gets a kick - not as hard as he had thought it would be - and a harsh 'wake up' when he's woken up. 

Sitting up slightly, his whole body is in pain. His head and throat especially sensitive, after everything that happened to him yesterday. Sadly, it'll probably not be a very quiet day today either. 

"You have exactly 7 minutes to shower."

It's not Wonho's voice. That's the first thing that registers in the young boy's mind. Looking up at the owner of the voice, he sees that it's Minhyuk and another guy that he doesn't know the name of. 

Minhyuk glances at his watch and then on Changkyun. 

"You've used thirty seconds just staring at us. Now you only have 6 minutes and thirty seconds to shower. Get to it?" he suggests, raising an eyebrow in a mocking manner. 

That makes Changkyun move. Hurriedly, he locates the bathroom - it's the door right beside where he was sleeping - and enters it. Surprisingly, there's a towel for him ready to use and a set of new clothes as well. 

"5 minutes and 30 seconds," he hears Minhyuk tell him through the door. 

Never has Changkyun been this fast to shower. Normally he likes to take his time, but now he can't - knowing that Wonho won't be happy with him. 

When he's done showering, he doesn't actually feel particularly clean at all. The feeling of the older man in his mouth still lingers and it doesn't feel good at all. It makes him want to cry, but he can't cry all day. 

Not having had enough time, he didn't get to wash his hair. Why? Because it had been more important for him, to get the dried cum from the side of his mouth away instead. That made him feel just a bit more clean at least. 

"1 minute," Minhyuk warns him in a loud voice. 

Scrambling to get into the clean clothes, he begins to count in his head. Then he'll have an idea about how much time he has left. 

When he steps out of the bathroom, his mind tells him that he still have 15 seconds and he really hopes it's true. The clothes he's wearing is too big and baggy for his liking, but he doesn't complain at all. He's not in a situation where he can do that. 

"You made it," Minhyuk tells him. 

The look in his eyes tells Changkyun that he's entertained. He didn't expect the younger to make it, he knows that. 

"Now follow us and don't try anything funny," the man Changkyun doesn't know the name of says. 

Anything funny, Changkyun thinks, I'd be dead if I did anything.

He finds it kind of funny actually. Did they think he was stupid? Doing nothing was clearly the smartest thing in this situation, he didn't dare to try anything at all. 

Right now he just wants to be back in the bar, listening to Sehun's constant rambling about things, that the younger had no idea about. That was far better than this; following people he didn't know to God knows where. The fact that he didn't know where he was heading or what was going to happen to him, scares him. 

They stop in front of a room that Changkyun knows isn't the one from yesterday. 

"There's important people in that room," Minhyuk tells him without looking at him at all. His voice is warning. 

Gulping, Changkyun nods his head. The man could have said 'Don't fuck up' and it would have meant the same thing. The boy gets the message. 

"Just do as you're told and everything will be fine," the nameless man tells him. He sends him a slight smile. 

Minhyuk smacks the man on the side, making the other glare at him. 

"Don't be so nice to him, Kihyun," he says, but he only gets a smile in return from the other man - Kihyun, Changkyun now knows his name. 

Kihyun opens the door into the room, still not acknowledging Minhyuk's slight nagging. He ignores it. 

"Ahh, Changkyunie, come here," Wonho calls, when he spots the boy in the door. 

The boy looks around the room. It's like an office. There's a table in the middle of the room with some chairs around it. It's the expensive kind of wood they are made of. 

Wonho sits at the end of the table. Other than him, there's four other men that Changkyun hasn't seen before. The man who lead him to Wonho's room the day before - Hyungwon - is leaning against the wall behind his leader. 

With slow, hesitating steps, Changkyun walks over to the man who's calling for him. Their eyes doesn't meet each other - the boy is looking at the ground, avoiding all eye contact. 

"You didn't wash your hair." It's an observation. 

Confirming his statement, Changkyun shakes his head. He's not sure whether or not he's allowed to speak, so he doesn't. 

"Why not?"

"Not enough time," the boy whispers, having intended to say it louder, yet he didn't want to seem rude. 

Wonho's attention is fully on him, not taking note of the other's in the room. It's as if they aren't there at all. None of them says anything about it though. It says that Wonho is the most dangerous of them. He's the most important and respected one. 

"What did you say?" Wonho asks. There's an almost gently tone in his voice, as if he really didn't hear the first time. 

"I didn't have enough time," the boy repeats himself carefully. 

He expects the other to scold him or at least say something about it, but he doesn't. The only thing he does is point at the floor before he talks.

"Sit down." 

Changkyun does as he's told. 

I'm not a dog, he thinks to himself. The floor is cold and hard - not the best thing for his body that's sore all over from yesterday. 

There's suddenly a hand tugging at his hair, making him hiss in pain. 

"Here, you're only a dog." 

Apparently he had said his thoughts out loud, which was the dumbest thing he had done since being brought here. 

"Understand?" 

He nods hurriedly, wanting nothing but the hand to disappear from his hair. The scalp being very sensitive from all of yesterday's gripping and tugging. 

It's funny actually. He's with some of Korea's most dangerous men, yet all they do it tug his hair hard. Biting his lip to stop himself from laughing, he glances at Hyungwon who's observing him, probably just waiting for him to say something stupid or just do something wrong. 

"Be a good boy and be quiet while the adults talk," Wonho says, loosening his grip from the boy's hair. The hands stays and plays with his dark locks. 

Changkyun closes his eyes and enjoys the small act of affection, never knowing when everything will turn rough again. For some reason he's absolutely sure, that the man wouldn't have anything against doing things in front of others. For himself, Changkyun just stays completely still, letting the man do whatever he wants with his hair. 

"Where did you find him, Hoseok?" One of the men from around the table asks. 

"I could use one for myself as well," he laughs. 

The words from the man hits the boy hard. He's just a thing for them. He's just an object for doing whatever they want. It hurts his pride. A lot. 

Normally he would have yelled at the man, trying to restore the pride he had left - now was different though. Really different actually. 

"He pretty much came by himself," Wonho mumbles before turning the subject back to their business talk. His hand never leaves Changkyun's hair. Not once. 

\--

Surprisingly, Everything goes well from then on. Wonho keeps on playing with his hair - and it actually feels nice. It's enough to make him close his eyes and enjoy it fully. 

At one point he's given some food which his stomach has been craving since he woke up - it's only some bread, but it's still food, and he finishes it without complaining about how dry it is without something to drink too. 

Everything is fine. Until the door to the room is slammed open, shocking them all. 

In comes Jooheon and Shownu, dragging a struggling body behind them. None of them seems faced by how much the man they're dragging is struggling. 

That's when Changkyun recognizes the guy. The long, lanky limps gives him away. 

It's Sehun. 

"Sehun!" he yells when his friend is thrown on the floor, wanting nothing more than to run to his side, Changkyun can't, the hand in his hair tightening its grip. It's a clear warning and he knows it. 

Wonho sends Jooheon a curious gaze, wanting to know exactly why this was important enough to interrupt their meeting. 

"He was snooping around," the man answers, "Probably looking for him." 

The finger that he shows in Changkyun's direction is enough to make a lump form in the boy's throat, a silent shiver running down his spine as well. 

"Just kill him," Wonho orders them, giving an uninterested shrug in their direction. 

Changkyun freezes. His eyes meet his friend's and he knows he can't just let him die. He can't just let the only person he's able to say he knows die in front of his eyes. 

Not knowing what makes him do it, he raises one of his hands to meet the one in his hair. Probably shocked by the action, the grip loosens and lets him pull it away. Hiding the insecurity and fear he feels, he guides the hand to his mouth and starts liking the long fingers. Having expected them to have some kind of taste, he's surprised when they don't. 

"What are you trying to do?" Wonho asks. There's a surprised tone hidden in his words, but he tries not to show it. 

"Don't kill him," he answers, going directly to the source of his behavior. 

Chuckling, the man removes his hand from the boy's grip and looks at him. 

"What can you do for me in return?" 

Without hesitation, Changkyun says what he never expected himself to say. 

"I'll be your dog." 

It's a short sentence, but the boy has let all of his confidence into that one sentence, yet for some reason he continues. 

"Do what you want with me. I'll do what you ask me to do." 

The smile on the man's face shows his content. It's enough to safe the other's life, Changkyun knows that and that's what makes him unable to complain and struggle, when Wonho bends him over the table. Gaze wandering around the room, he sees the hungry looks on the faces of the men Wonho was talking with. They're all biting their lips, trying to keep whatever sounds they're about to make inside. 

Sehun is staring at him with big eyes. They were never close, but Changkyun doesn't care. He has to safe his friend. 

Closing his eyes, Changkyun enters the world of his own thoughts. That's what he always did when he was beaten up as a child. It numbs his feelings, taking his focus away from the things happening in the real world. 

Barely noticing when Wonho pushes his first finger through the ring of muscle, he doesn't notice the next one either. It's only when the man is settled inside of him, he's orders to open his eyes, so he does. 

The wood from the table is hitting his stomach every time the man thrusts into him. It hurts, but once again entering his train of thoughts, he barely notices anything. 

It's really not that bad, he tells himself - not really believing any of his own words. 

\--

He likes this. He actually likes this, Changkyun tells himself as he settles at one of the chairs by the bar. Despite the pain - freaking Wonho can't stop when he has started - he feels every time he takes a step, he's feeling pretty well actually.

The sound of the music blasting through the speakers calms him down, making him smile in a strange way. It's been a long time since he's been here and since he's felt like this - two months actually. 

"You finally got to go out?" 

It's Sehun. They're not exactly friends, but the older is the closest thing Changkyun has to a friend. They care about each other and talk some times. That must be what friends do, right?

He chuckles at that and nods his head shortly. 

"Minhyuk's at the door," he tells the taller, "Wonho's afraid I'll run away." 

It's funny actually. They're all afraid he'll run away, yet he's only a fucktoy - nothing special at all. Frankly speaking, he doesn't understand why they're all so obsessed about him coming back. 

It's fine though. He had nowhere to run to anyways. There's no place waiting for him to return. 

"How are you?" Sehun asks timidly, not really sure if he's in a place to ask that. 

Shrugging his shoulders, Changkyun takes the glass of water - Wonho doesn't like it when he drinks - the bartender offers him. 

"I'm fine," he tells the other, taking a sip of the water. "Minhyuk's mean to me, but it's fine." 

It's not that bad. He's nothing more than a dog, but he gets to eat and a place to sleep. 

A dog is man's best friend after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wanted to write the last smut scene too, but I'm not really that great at writing smut so..


End file.
